Talk:Halo 2 E3 Demo
Untitled Anyone know where I can find a transcript of the Demo? It looks better This demo looks better than the final game. I wonder why bungie didnt include this lvl.Needler 667 03:21, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :Wow, if it was on XBL, I'd purchase it. Where is it Where is the demo on this article? New Halo 2 I am making my own version of Halo 2 which is essentially the same, only with this level in place of Outskirts. --Lord Lycan 22:46, 7 December 2008 (UTC) really?!where can i get it?cause if this is in there,than thats where the sweet shit is baby! why the hell did they cut this I watched the demo before halo 2 came out then I watched it again just now and I'm sitting here wondering why the hell the couldn't work it out so the could keep that in the final game. there is so much action going on also outside the battle amplifiying the action inside the battle. Laghing rabt 21:29, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :They actually did - they just stretched it out across a longer level. The Warthog-Shadow fight? That's the tunnel. The encounter with the Phantoms becomes playable on the bridge, with a tank instead of a ghost. The pelican landing was reworked to be "cooler". And let us not forget the Scarab that was added. The Elites dropping in their pods is also in gameplay now rather than a cutscene. The urban fighting is its own level entirely, Metropolis. Mostly, though, the original demo was almost entirely rigged - noptice that the ammo is infinite and the Chief takes very little damage at all - and more of a demonstration. The only thing really missing was the airstrike. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 21:42, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Well hwhat I'm saying is that the gameplay shouldn't have been streached out, the section might have been only 10 minutes, but it would of been 10 minutes of awsomeness. a taking awsomeness in one big dose is allot better than in a bunch of little doses becuse you can easilly replay the level. Laghing rabt 18:11, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Does anyone else think the bloodsplatter (When shooting corpses) is identical to the bloodsplatter in Halo 1? I think so, but I wanted to check with you guys before editing the page 19:01, July 15, 2010 (UTC) hey,its me,the guy below.yes,i did notice that the blood graphics are really the same,mostly with marines. why?! why did they cut this pure awesomeness from the game?!when i saw this demo on my original halo,i was jumping off the walls going "OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG MUST HAVE HALO 2!"and when i got the final version,i was nt immediately disappointed,but comparing this to the final version,i can say i feel cheated.i just wish there was somewhere I can play this level instead of seeing some random bungie member play it. The Brute Shot? Did anyone notice that in the demo that Brute Shots fired blue plasma-like bolts? I'll add that to trivia.